


miracles in december

by zhosungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mistletoe, Pining, Wizards, but jenojaem barely use magic, mahae based off viktor/hermionie btw, they're so oblivious it's SICK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhosungs/pseuds/zhosungs
Summary: “What happens,” Jeno whispers, leaning in close, “What happens... when I do this?”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 132





	miracles in december

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seodreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodreams/gifts).



> this is the first thing i've written and COMPLETED in a very long time. so i'm really happy with myself, although this one shot is short and terribly rushed. thank you wei, for requesting this, and selene, for motivating me to finish this! love u guys.

Jaemin wonders when Jeno became the only person in the room. Even during the Yule Ball, rosy-cheeked from his fifth shot of Fire Whiskey, Jeno is clear to him - sitting alone at their table, absentmindedly toying with his wand in silence.

“What happened to Koeun?” Jaemin asks.

“She ditched me for some Durmstrang bloke,” Jeno answers, and Jaemin is surprised by how unbothered he sounds. He turns to the dancefloor, scanning it until he sees Koeun dancing with Mark. Jaemin laughs at Mark’s expression as he stiffly shimmies to the Weird Sisters - for being the youngest Quidditch champion in the world, he’s too shy and socially awkward to decline a dance. “Wait until she finds out that he has a crush on Donghyuck.”

“I don’t know if staring at someone in the library counts as a crush,” Jaemin says, thinking about the times he’s caught Mark peeking at him and Donghyuck from behind the books. Somehow, Donghyuck was completely oblivious that Mark was there for him. “But she’ll find out soon.” 

Jaemin carefully takes a seat next to Jeno - carefully, because he can’t seem to act normal around Jeno anymore. Every time he’s in the same space as Jeno, a flurry of unspoken love letters clog his chest. His hairs stand up on end when they walk in the hallways beside each other. The world rotates in the opposite direction, and all Jaemin can do is try to keep his feet steady.

“I’m awful,” Jeno says, not sounding sorry at all, the corners of his mouth lifting without restraint, “I shouldn’t be this happy that she left.”

Jaemin shakes his head. “You’re not,” he answers, before adding, “It just didn’t work out.”

“That’s the thing,” Jeno sighs, more to himself, “I feel like… I already knew this entire date wasn’t going to work out before it even happened. And yet, I still asked her out, because-” Jeno pauses, and Jaemin notices his eyes wander, until Jeno seemingly snaps out of his reverie. “I thought I could make it work. You had a date, everyone had a date…”

“A date?” Jaemin laughs. Jeno tries to furrow his brows in contempt. “Jeno, you know very well that me and Yangyang are not dating.”

Jaemin recalls Yangyang making a deal - they’d go together if no one asked them, and that’s exactly what happened. (Jaemin even tried asking Shotaro, who was practically mute. He’d gotten rejected.) When Jaemin had told Jeno, there was little reaction - just a simple grumble of “Okay, Jaem,” and that was it. 

“You’re not?” Jeno asks.

Despite his nervousness, Jaemin leans his head onto Jeno’s shoulder, giggling. “No way,” Jaemin insists. “Didn’t I tell you? We made a pact to go with each other if no one asked us out.”

Jeno goes stiff, for some reason. “But I didn’t ask you.”

Jaemin takes his head off Jeno’s shoulder, eyes slightly widening. “I didn’t ask because I assumed- I assumed you wanted…” a  _ date _ date, Jaemin finishes. “I didn’t think you were going to ask me.”

“You’re crazy,” Jeno says, “I would rather have gone with you than some girl I barely speak to in Potions.” 

Jaemin plans to make some casual wisecrack, as he usually does - something like, “Yeah, right. And I’m a muggle.” But then he catches a brief - very brief - emotion on Jeno’s face that he doesn’t expect: disappointment. 

He feels his heart gently ripple, the way a still pond does when you toss a pebble into it. And for some reason, he finds himself saying, “Next time.” When Jeno looks at him, eyes curious and sparkly, Jaemin softly murmurs, “I’ll be your date next time. I promise.”

“What about now?”

The party is raging with hormones and music and sweat and magic filibuster's fireworks, but Jaemin hears those three words, crystal clear. They pierce through him.

“What?”

“Be my date right now, Na Jaemin,” Jeno says, before getting up from his seat and extending his hand out to Jaemin. 

After a shallow breath, Jaemin takes his hand, and says, “Okay.”

That’s how they end up leaving the Yule Ball. Jaemin feels his ears tingle as Jeno leads the way, he becomes aware of how snug his hand is in Jeno’s grip. For a fleeting moment, he wonders if the moon can see love written all over his face. Wonders if the moon can sense it even when there’s nothing but darkness surrounding them.

Eventually, Jeno comes to a halt in the middle of the corridor. There’s no one but them, unless you count a couple of bypassing first years, too nervous to spare a glance their way. 

“To be honest… I don’t know where we’re going,” Jeno tells him, letting go of his hands. His best friend’s eyes are downcast - not meeting his, and Jaemin feels his skin prick with nervousness. “I just wanted to be alone with you.”

“Oh?”

“I wanted to… tell you… something,” Jeno says, carefully, like his words are glass and he’s afraid to make the wrong move. “I thought that I was being bold for a moment, taking you away and bringing you here, but I feel like,” Jeno looks up at him, dark brown eyes with emotions that Jaemin can’t quite define, but knows that he’s afraid of them, “I don’t know what to do now.”

Jaemin starts to imagine the many things he could’ve done to provoke Jeno into saying that. Did Jeno find out about Jaemin---almost---killing his cat? Did Jeno finally get fed up with Jaemin constantly asking for Potions help? Did Jeno, somehow, get sick of Jaemin clinging onto him and wanted to part ways, to never see Jaemin again and renounce their pact to name each other’s children?

Merlin. Jaemin is about to have a heart attack. Feels like he’s going to faint when he sees Jeno pull out his wand. 

_ God. He’s so fed up with me, he’s decided to curse me! _ Jaemin thinks.

To his surprise, Jeno takes a step closer. Then another. And another, until he can count each of Jeno’s pretty, dark eyelashes. He feels his heart pound when Jeno gently brushes Jaemin’s hair behind his ear, fingers travelling down to his nape. 

“What happens,” Jeno whispers, leaning in close, close enough for his face to only be an inch apart from Jaemin’s. “What happens... when I do this?”

Before Jaemin can ask him what he means, Jeno closes the gap between them with a kiss.

The first thing he notices from being kissed by Jeno is how warm his lips are, even in the midst of December. And the second thing he notices is that Jeno’s lips are a bit chapped, from his habit of licking them. But what Jaemin wants to imprint in his memory forever, is what comes after Jeno pulls away. 

“I like you, Na Jaemin,” Jeno confesses, his voice sounding strained beneath it’s boldness, “No, I- I love you. I’ve loved you since first year, when you turned my cat into a frog. Since second year, when you spilled ink all over my Potions essay.” Jeno blushes, becoming redder as he continues, “Since third year, when you accidentally jinxed my hair piss yellow.”

“Jen-”

“Since fourth year, when you terribly recited  _ Shall I Compare Thee to Summer’s Day _ in Muggle Studies, since fifth year, when you got us detention for sneaking out to the kitchens past curfew, and since sixth year, when you made me fall off my broom because you’re incredibly distracting with that smile of yours-”

“Jen-”

“I wanted to go with you to Yule Ball. I was planning to ask you. As a friend,” Jeno admits, a bit pained, “But you were taken by Yangyang before I could, so I asked Koeun out.” Jeno adorably ruffles his hair frustration. “And tonight I really wanted to hex him. Then myself, for being stupidly jealous and slo---”

Jaemin cuts him off, presses his lips against Jeno’s for the second time that night. Jeno returns the kiss before Jaemin can retreat, bringing him closer despite being already so intertwined with one another. 

“Me too,” Jaemin mumbles after pulling back for air, “I love you too.”

They’re both holding onto each other still, and Jaemin’s entire body is tingling. Jeno’s eyes are filled with a sort of magic he can’t name, golden and sparkly, almost as if he’s been put under a spell. Then they crinkle, as Jeno smiles.

“If this didn’t work out, I was going to say it was a prank.” Jaemin looks up to the ceiling, where Jeno is looking too. He sees a mistletoe hanging above them, curling in an attempt to hide. Jeno must’ve put it there, Jaemin realizes, when he took out his wand. “Blame it on mistletoe.”

“Right,” Jaemin scoffs, before leaning in once again, “I guess we can blame it on mistletoe, this time.”

But there’s no need to. Jeno is already meeting him halfway.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u thought in the comments, or hmu on twitter: chenjifilms :)


End file.
